


prima donnas of the gutter

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, also, elounor and sophiam are established just so we're clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor thinks maybe her and Sophia might possibly have the best boyfriends in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prima donnas of the gutter

**Author's Note:**

> oh dang so apparently there wasn't any sophianor fic so i stopped whining about it and did this please i am so sorry for everything that this is i wrote it at three a.m. in three hours and it's hardly even beta'd i feel lik e crying i'll probably come back and fix it when i'm not half asleep okay here you go it's 6:22 AM im ready for you guys
> 
> also please do nto show this to anyone affiliated with one direction or one direction's girlfriend's i don't need them to hate me for this okaay enjoy this maybe ~

Eleanor thinks maybe her and Sophia might possibly have the best boyfriends in the world.

And it’s not because they’re in One Direction, or because Louis is cute and funny or because Liam is handsome and muscular.

If anything, it’s because they’re both okay with Eleanor making Sophia come all over her tongue and fingers (and vice versa, of course) as long as Eleanor and Sophia are okay with Louis maybe sucking Liam’s cock every once in a while when any of them need to get off.

It’s a deal they made back a few months prior, when Liam and Sophia had been together for a while and Sophia and Eleanor began to hang out in the privacy of either of their flats. One Direction had already started their stadium tour so, naturally, Louis and Liam began to feel a bit lonely, and late night phone sex calls weren’t doing it anymore. Eleanor and Sophia felt the same way.

Some nights, though, they’d sit and have girl talks about how sometimes they’d Skype their boyfriends, getting off in front of a screen for each other, and their guts would tug and twist at the mental image of the other girl with their fingers slipped inside of themselves. The battle against the urge to kiss each other was a tough one. It seemed never ending until the boys brought up what they'd been thinking first.

It was Louis, actually. He’d called up Eleanor telling her that _fuck_ , he missed getting head so much. Without her pretty, pretty mouth there for him he felt like he was going to explode. Then he’d mentioned that he and Liam had a chat, one about how as long as the girls were okay with it, that they’d help each other out so Sophia and Eleanor didn’t have to worry about their boyfriends dying from the lack of sex not even half way through their Where We Are tour. Then everything just fell into place. All four of them agreed that when they were separate, they’d pull some sort of partner swap. For sex only, they’d said, and maybe a little more.

Eleanor is happy with it all, and so is Sophia. They’re happy when they’ve got their tongues buried in each other’s cunts, lapping away at the other girl’s lovely hole while their thumbs roll their clits around in between it and their forefingers.

Sophia is happiest when Eleanor is whining her name and pulling at her hair with a vice grip. Eleanor seems happiest when Sophia’s thighs are locked around her head with her back turning into the loveliest arch she’s ever seen as she comes hard on her tongue.

In the end, however, _happy_ is the moon and the feelings they have when they’re coming down from their highs are light years away from Earth, probably in a different galaxy, too far to reach.

* * *

Eleanor feels Sophia’s breath tickling her neck when she wakes up. She hears a giggle in her ear and feels fingers dancing up her bare thigh, making her smile faintly and sleepily before she turns around and is met with doey eyes and a smile that can melt hearts.

“You passed out on me last night,” Sophia says, her voice as smooth as the milk Eleanor puts in her tea. Eleanor huffs, rolling her eyes. She’d been exhausted after a long day at V-Fest, and also maybe after coming four times on Sophia’s tongue.

“S’your fault,” she titters back before Sophia kisses her good morning, slipping her tongue past her lips for a brief moment. When they pull apart, Eleanor hums, smiling blissfully. “Your tongue can put any woman to sleep, I reckon. In a good way.”

Sophia giggles again, shaking her head at her somewhat-girlfriend (they think it’s okay to call each other that, even though they aren’t technically). “I didn’t get to come nearly as many times as you, though. Selfish brat,” she teases. She nips at Eleanor’s bottom lip while she drags one hand up her naked body to twist at her perky nipples.

Eleanor squeals, then slaps Sophia’s hand away, giggling like mad. “You’re so bloody terrible,” she berates while sitting up, wrapping the sheet partially around her body to ward off any further abuse to her breasts.

“You love me,” says Sophia. Eleanor really does, and she wonders how she managed to get such a wonderful friend. She makes a note in her mind to thank Liam for finding someone so great for her to fuck while he’s away. They lean in for another kiss, one that ignites a fire in the pits of their stomachs and has their hands roaming each other’s bodies.

“Sometimes I think we take advantage of this deal we have with the boys,” Sophia murmurs when she pulls back for air, but then she’s kissing Eleanor all over again.

“Shut up,” comes Eleanor’s reply. Her hands are halfway to Sophia’s cunt and she doesn’t need nor want Sophia talking about how bad it is that they might kiss a little too much and get off with each when they don’t absolutely need it. But she knows in the back of her mind that Liam and Louis are doing the same thing in whatever state they’re stopping in for the night or the next few nights. It’s exactly why they made this deal in the first place.

“I was only saying,” huffs Sophia, but she’s not actually offended, especially not with Eleanor’s hand slipping between her thighs and dipping into the slight wetness that’s already there. That’s been there since she woke up and watched Eleanor sleep for five minutes, watched the sun bounce off of her skin and make it glisten. She is so, so damn lucky.

“Suppose you want me to make you come as many times as you made me come last night,” Eleanor says and yes, please _fuck yes_ , is what Sophia thinks. She can only answer in a whimper.

With that response, Eleanor is wiggling down to spread open Sophia’s legs and crave what’s in between the. Eleanor hasn’t seen many cunts, if she’s honest, at least not many in real life, but if she had to say, Sophia’s is probably the nicest she’s ever seen. “So pretty,” she whispers, leaning down so her breath ghosts right over Sophia’s clit. She can not only feel her body quake, but she can see it too, and it makes her even hungrier for the pussy in front of her.

She dives in then, tongue curling around Sophia’s clit as she sucks gently at first. At this point, Eleanor knows all the right ways to make Sophia come undone so fast. Knows that all she has to do is slip a finger or two right inside of her, keep her tongue circling on her clit for a good few minutes and then crook her fingers just right and Sophia will be right on the edge, ready to -

“Eleanor,” Sophia whines loudly, hands having weaved their way into Eleanor’s hair some time in the past three minutes, and that’s it. With Eleanor’s finger prodding at her g-spot, she’s coming, back curving deliciously while Eleanor pokes her tongue down to catch whatever she can. Humming, completely satisfied in how she made Sophia the mess she is, Eleanor smiles against Sophia’s cunt, relishing in the gentle shake of her body.

When Sophia finally floats down from her high, she giggles breathlessly and twists her body slightly against the bed, obviously still stuck a little on cloud nine.

“Don’t think I’m finished with you,” Eleanor says then, kissing her way back up Sophia’s body from the dip of her hips. She pauses at her tits, sucking gently on her risen nipple to make Sophia moan and hold her head down against it.

“I want to go back to sleep,” Sophia mumbles like a child, but Eleanor knows she doesn’t mean it. So she leans up, kissing her lips again while her hand comes up to cup her breast.

“Want to finger you a bit more,” she tells her, and Sophia doesn’t argue. She just whimpers again, so quiet and nice, hips gyrating up against Eleanor’s.

They kiss like that for a few moments, just moaning and letting their tongues and teeth knock together a bit. Then, Eleanor slides her hand back down in between so she can gently rub at Sophia’s clit, causing a nice gasp to rip through her throat. She’s sensitive and Eleanor knows this, but she can take it. She knows this, too.

“Doing so well, Soph,” she praises, fingers now dipping down to squeeze back into her. She starts off with one, just letting it sit for a few seconds before she slides it in and out of her, nice and slow. Eleanor swallows the next moan Sophia gives, kissing her a little harder.

“Want to make you come, too,” whispers Sophia. Now her own hand is wiggling between their bodies so she can get at Eleanor’s clit.

It’s Eleanor’s turn to begin to unravel. She’d been untouched for this long now, and she knows that Sophia means business. She won’t be lasting very long and she’s sure of it.

“Yeah, okay,” Eleanor breathes against Sophia’s swollen lips. And honestly, she doesn’t know how it’s possible. Sophia’s lips are already so - so plump, and so nice, and they feel so good around Eleanor’s clit or mouthing at her cunt. But now they feel and look like heaven. Eleanor could kiss her all day, really.

Moving around a bit for adjustment, Eleanor spreads her legs wider and pushes down against Sophia’s fingers that are now nudging at her entrance. “Get on with it,” she says begrudgingly, desperation laced in her voice.

“Okay, Miss Came Four Times Last Night,” Sophia snarks, her other hand gripping at Eleanor’s waist, fingers digging into her skin and she hopes it leaves a mark long enough so that Louis will see it the next time Eleanor and Louis see each other again. She doubts it will, but she can hope.

Eleanor only rolls her eyes, however, moving her lips to Sophia’s neck. Sophia manages to move her head just a bit so she can mouth at Eleanor’s nipple, alternating between both so it makes Eleanor feel a little dizzy. Their fingers are moving inside of each other in sync now, and their moans are matching so perfectly. It’s only minutes of Sophia’s fingers thrusting in and out of her, curling against her g-spot, before Eleanor can feel her orgasm tumbling around in her stomach.

She can tell Sophia is right there with her because she’s making tiny little noises and movements with her hips, pushing against the two fingers that are inside of her, pressing against spots that make her shiver and shake.

“You going to come again, princess?” Eleanor whispers into her ear, nibbling on the lobe and fucking herself down against Sophia’s fingers.

She can only hear Sophia choke out a “yes, fuck,” before Sophia’s pussy is tightening around her fingers and she’s shuddering through another orgasm. Conveniently, Sophia’s fingers have stalled right against the spot that has Eleanor seeing white around the edges of her vision, and just like that, she’s coming too, gasping and moaning into Sophia’s ear.

The roll down from their highs slowly, panting against each other’s skin before they remove their fingers from each other. Eleanor’s arms feel a bit sore, the angle they were in having been a bit complicated to maintain, but it was so worth it in the end. Every time they do this, she feels a closer to that other galaxy than she did before.

“You only made me come twice,” Sophia complains once she’s caught her breath. Eleanor pinches her side. They both giggle.

She’s going to respond, but then her phone buzzes from her nightstand, and she reaches for it after wiping her fingers off on the sheets.

There’s two message notifications from _lou :)_ on her screen, and when she reads them, she just about chokes. She almost feels completely turned on again, and she knows Sophia is looking, too, right over her shoulder. She hopes she feels the same way, because Eleanor is ready to give her the last two orgasms she wants.

_when are you and Sophia coming back to the states? li and i are missing you both a lot. we talked about it, and we want to fuck you two, like really bad._

__

_in the same room. love ya xx_

 

**Author's Note:**

> im liamipayne on tumblr kudos and comments are totally mucho appreciated


End file.
